


It only bends until broken

by Happykiss



Series: Never mind the irony [8]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happykiss/pseuds/Happykiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The lies we tell to get through life are usually too small to cause any harm. But if you're not careful, soon you or your loved ones will pay the price."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only bends until broken

"You are so beautiful, you know that right," he whispered into the woman's ear before taking her chin softly and turning her face towards him. Their mouths' were only inches from each other and he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips.

"Cut! Wonderful, truly beautiful Lito. You two make it seem like the real thing," the booming voice of the director filled the set and everyone started hurrying about to prepare the next setting. 

Both actors didn't so much as glance at each other again, before parting ways. Each of them off to their own private trailer.

After he had shut the door firmly, the man went to slump down on the sofa unhappily. "You could have tried harder, you know. I really went out of myself to make this scene while you nearly ruined everything," he huffed at his daemon. 

The big ram had started to rub one of it's mighty horns against the small kitchen isle but halted the movements to frown back at the man.  
"Have you seen her daemon? You try being friendly with a vulture. It's a wonder that woman looks the way she does, with a daemon like that," he answered stubbornly. 

"I know, I know but you have to try Camilo," the man nearly begged. 

He was an actor after all, and that was what he did best. It was hard enough already because he openly had a male daemon. Such a big shaped animal like Camilo, you could hardly hide him or pretend he was female, like some did in his field of work. 

They had come up with a good story, very early in their life. A tragic loss of a twin sister still in his mother's womb, with the result of Lito being born with a mismatched daemon. The papers loved this tale and whenever Lito was asked about it, he told it sadder and more tragic every time. It was a bold lie but people wanted to believe in this kind of thing.

They most likely wouldn't hear the truth from him, even though he adored his daemon and would never wish for another. He wasn't ready to reveal himself, maybe he wouldn't ever be.

There was a quick sequence of knocks on the outside of the trailer and Lito jumped up in surprise when the door was flung open. 

"Look who came to visit you," squealed Daniela excitedly while she pulled the man with the dark beard and sunglasses inside behind her. Hernando closed the door quickly before facing his lover. 

Lito's face had split into a big grin. "Oh what are you doing here? Did someone see you?" The actor was giddy and worried at the same time. 

"Of course not," Hernando came to him and pulled Lito into a hug, sealing his mouth with a kiss.  
Camilo bend down to allow Hernando's little daemon to climb on his head, who then laid between the horns as usual and started to lick the ram's ears affectionately.

"That's more like it," Dani commented from where she had taken Lito's spot on the sofa, and flicked through a magazine with her frog-daemon on the table next to her.

Lito pulled himself from the embrace to look over to his daemon and back at Daniela. "Ah, so you watched then."

Hernando nodded while the woman giggled. "Yes and you were so good Lito. But poor Camilo didn't know what to do with that daemon. It was truly awful," she still laughed.

The ram huffed. "It's not my fault. If all other daemons were as beautiful and sweet as Ana-Maria, I could do this all day long," the big sheep told them lovingly while the black and white skunk squeaked happily from his lofty perch.

Hernando smiled at his lover and stole himself another kiss. 

"So boys, what shall we do with the rest of this beautiful day, seeing that you are finished for now with that last scene," the woman questioned while her eyes sparkled mischievously. "What could Hernando be this time, the bodyguard again? Or a personal assistant maybe?" 

The bearded man groaned. "Why am I lately starting to feel like I have become an actor as well?" He huffed and frowned unhappily, turning away from Lito and taking a seat next to the still grinning woman who threw an arm around his shoulder and gave an encouraging squeeze.

"Don't fret now, just remember that you can be openly together like this," she soothed him. 

"Only that you're not! Really together, I mean."

The sudden reminder startled Lito, even though he should not have been surprised by now. The others came and went through his life just as he himself passed through theirs frequently. 

Of course the actor was the only one who noticed the other daemon without a matching human in the room.

The black and white bird was perched on top the backrest of one of the chairs and eyed Camilo's horns intensively. "Ah, I see," he noticed keenly. 

"Come outside with me," the bird demanded and didn't leave him much room for debate. 

Lito looked at Camilo for help and ram nodded carefully, before leaning his head towards the table to let Ana-Maria get off. 

"I forgot, I have a small meeting with one of the producers scheduled," Lito excused himself and was faced with two crumpled expressions "It shouldn't take too long," he quickly added and stepped out of his trailer. 

Right into a prison cell. Sun was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the narrow bed, her daemon now on her left shoulder. She was silent and had her eyes closed but Hyuk spoke up. "The lies we tell to get through life are usually too small to cause any harm. But if you're not careful, soon you or your loved ones will pay the price," the bird told him.

At this the woman opened her eyes and pulled a tight, hard smile. "There have always been lies surrounding me. The public believes I'm a thief, my father manipulates me with lies of love and my brother pretending to be ashamed for what he did. All this is nothing compared to the lie I kept telling myself throughout my whole life," her voice cracked just once and Lito swallowed heavily, caught up in her emotion, before she continued.

"I knew I wasn't the person everyone believed me to be but I played along. I also knew that I wasn't less worth then my brother but I let everyone think I was. The worst though was giving me up for my family, telling myself it was the right thing to do, even though it was a lie all along," she finished and looked at Lito, seeing empathy and understanding in his moist eyes. 

Camilo bowed his head at her. "Thank you for sharing your knowledge with us. We will try to take your advice when we are ready," the daemon promised and Lito continued. "But I will tell you the one truth, that is for certain. We love you," the man told her and Sun knew that he wasn't lying this time.

\----------------------------------------------------

Daemons:  
Lito: Desert bighorn sheep 

Desert bighorn sheep are stocky, heavy-bodied sheep. Rams have impressive sets of curling horns measuring up to three feet long with more than one foot of circumference at the base.

Camilo, meaning: free-born child, noble

-

Hernando: Pygmy spottet skunk 

This weasel-sized skunk's coat has a black background with white spots on the forehead and 2-6 white stripes on the back and flanks. The bands become spots on the back later. The tip of the tail is often white.

Ana-Maria, meaning: gracious, bitter

-

Dani: Yellow tree frog 

The tadpoles of most tree frogs have laterally placed eyes, and suckers (enabling them to hold onto rocks after they hatch) as well as broad tails with narrow, filamentous tips.

Iván a form of John, meaning: gift from god

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I really struggled with Lito's story arch. But luckily pairing him with Sun worked out quite well. The biggest talker and the one of little words, a good match.


End file.
